Photos
by xxmisfit121
Summary: Patty is looking for something to do when she finds Kid's family Photo Album. LizKidPatty family tiemz. Fluff.  Sickeningly adorable.


_A/N: I'm not sure what made me think of this, but it's meant to be cute. :3_

_I Don't own Soul Eater_

* * *

><p>It had been late in the evening and with nothing to do, Patty was in need of some entertainment. She'd been wandering the mansion in her pajamas for what felt like hours now, daydreaming while trying to find something to ease her boredom. Kid wouldn't be home until late due to some extra lessons his father was giving him on how to properly be a reaper. Kid had turned sixteen a few weeks ago and since then Lord Death had decided it was time for him to "become a man", so to speak. This apparently involved multiple extra hours of work which meant that Patty did not have him and his neurotic tendencies to entertain her in the evening.<p>

Her sister, Liz, was busy trying to get her nails to look absolutely perfect and had told her that if she wanted to do something, it'd have to be something she could do with out ruining them. At first she'd suggested they rent a movie, only for Patty to turn that idea down due to the fact that there weren't any movies that she wanted to see. Liz knew this meant her sister wanted to do something that didn't involve sitting and being quiet for two hours. She could clearly see she had far too much energy that needed to be expelled.

"Tell you what," She'd said to her. "Go find where Kid keeps the games and I'll play whatever one you want with you."

Liz knew that this in itself could be seen as a challenge by her sister. Searching for something would keep her mind and body busy as well as produce a feeling of satisfaction when that something was found. It would also keep her from distracting her for a little while.

Patty had taken on the challenge with determination and excitement at first, but now was just getting frustrated. There were just too many places to look! There were too many closets and rooms in the Gallows Mansion that, even though she'd lived here for quite a while now, she didn't have any idea which one's to look in or that she might have already looked in. She'd ripped open door after door after door and had yet to find anything that looked like a game closet. She was becoming frustrated and her attention span was reaching its limit.

The manner with which she wrenched open each door and tore through each closet was becoming progressively more violent and destructive and less careful. She was just about to give up when something in one of the many closets she'd dug through caught her eye.

It was in a hall closet on the third floor, its contents stacked as neatly and symmetrically as every other closet had been before she's ripped through it. It looked like a thick binder, kind of like the ones she used at school. It was black and felt kind of like leather, but also a bit like plastic, and had the standard silver skull that adorned every other object in the mansion embossed onto its front. She ran her fingers over the cover slowly, feeling the drastic difference in texture between the skull and the rest of the book.

Patty flipped open the cover, the stiff plastic crackling from disuse, and discovered that the binder filled with pictures. It took her only a moment to realize who the pictures were of and as soon as she did, she forgot what she was looking for and started laughing with deep amusement. This was better than any game she might find. She _had _to show this to Liz.

She snapped the album shut and stood up, still laughing like mad, and ran down the hall to the stairs as fast as she could, forgetting the closet entirely. She clutched the album to her chest as she ran through the house, bare feet flying over the floor, until she burst gleefully through the doors to the living room.

"Liz! Liz! Look at this! Look!" Patty exclaimed, bouncing up and down excitedly.

"What is it?" Liz asked, still recovering from the shock of her sister's sudden entrance.

"Look! Look! It's Kid and he's all little!" Her sister squealed as she placed the album down on the coffee table in front of her, pointing at the page enthusiastically, still jumping up and down with excitement.

Liz looked down at the page, her hands held up awkwardly as she tried not to touch anything until her nails dried. What she saw was a picture of a boy who looked to be about five wearing a white button-down shirt, black shorts and white socks, neither of which quite reached his knees, and a pair of tiny black dress shoes, looking very unhappy about having his picture taken. His skin was pale, his eyes were gold, and his hair was jet black with three horizontal stripes. Though the stripes seemed to only encompass the very front of his bangs rather than the full half of his head as they do now, this was surely Death the Kid.

Uncontrollable laughter found it's way out of Liz's mouth. Patty joined her in her laughter and sat down next to her.

"Aww, he was such a cute little dork," Liz cooed once her laughter had subsided enough for her to speak. She lifted the album off the coffee table and into her lap, forgetting her nails for the moment. Patty jumped onto the couched next to her sister, curling her legs up in front of her as she leaned over Liz's shoulder to get a good look at all of the pictures.

"Look at this one!" Patty pointed to a picture at the bottom of the page that consisted of what looked like Kid playing with a black cloak, wearing it like a cape and pretending too be a super hero.

The two sisters couldn't breathe they were laughing so hard. "Oh my god, where did you find this, Patty?" Liz asked between gasps.

"In a closet up stairs," she answered, having a hard time containing herself. She grabbed the corner of the page and turned to the next set of pictures. This page seemed to be Christmas photos, being they all consisted of Kid in his pajamas surrounded by wrapping paper and gifts underneath an enormous Christmas tree. It had the same ornaments on it as Liz and Patty helped Kid place on the tree last year.

"Jeez, he was even a spaz about order _then_." Liz pointed out as she noticed a picture of Kid opening his presents in that same painfully neat way he did now, peeling of the wrapping paper carefully, folding it into a neat square, and then placing each square in a nice pile next to him.

The two continued to flip through the book, drowning in their laughter the whole time. Liz wasn't sure if they were laughing _at _him, because some of the picture were truly amusing and slightly embarrassing on Kid's part, or if they were laughing because there was something about it that made them feel good. Either way they were amused and Patty was happy. Liz always loved to see her sister happy.

After a few pages, Liz did notice herself feeling somewhat odd about these pictures. They all depicted a fairly normal childhood, aside from the fact that Kid was often sitting atop the shoulders of the Grim Reaper himself. They were all happy memories of being raised comfortably. It made her wish that she'd had parents that would've taken adoring pictures of herself and Patty. She realized, with a sick feeling in her stomach, she was jealous of him. She'd have given anything to grow up like this, to have pictures of her and Patty being happy and playing and opening presents on their birthday. People always seemed to complain about how embarrassing having a parent take their picture constantly was. Liz wished she and her sister had been brought up in such away that they could complain too.

There were, of course, some pictures that they knew they were laughing _at_, like the picture of Kid's apparent "first bath", or the picture of Kid sobbing like mad because he got mud on his hands while gardening, which were just to embarrassing not to laugh at.

Liz also noticed that as Kid aged, the white lines in his hair got steadily longer which made her think that Kid would one day become symmetrical if he would just wait until then.

Patty and Liz were almost at the end of the album when an slightly amused voice coming from the doorway asked "What's so funny?"

They looked up from the album for a moment, their faces suddenly struck with horror as they wondered just _how_ Kid would react when he realized they had found these pictures. Though Liz's nerves stayed plastered on her face, after only a moment Patty began laughing again.

"N-nothing, Kid!" Liz said, snapping the book shut and doing her best to keep him from seeing what it was.

"C'mon, really, what is it?" Kid said, still slightly amused by Patty and clearly not even contemplating the idea that they were laughing at him. Patty's laughter only escalated at this, causing her to fall off the couch and onto the floor.

"How were your lessons?" Liz asked hastily, standing up with the book firmly in her grasp behind her back.

"Fine," he said, all amusement leaving his voice as it was replaced by suspicion. He walked over to her with clear intent of seeing what she had behind her back. "What do you have?"

"Oh, um, nothing. Nothing at all, Kid," Liz stated nervously. Patty was still in hysterics on the floor.

"Yes you do. You've got something there, now let me see it," he demanded.

"Look, it's just, um, school work, that's all," she said.

"Then why can't I see it?" Kid asked, clearly knowing she was lying.

"Um... It's 'cause um..." Liz couldn't think of anything to say and before she could even think to run off Patty blurted out;

"It's your baby pictures!"

Kid looked suddenly horrified as a blush crawled across his cheeks. "What! Where- How did you find them?"

"Nice, one Patty," Liz sighed, handing Kid the album out of defeat. He snatched it from her quickly, as though the longer Liz held it the more danger his pride was in.

Kid was silent and wouldn't make eye contact with either of the sisters. He was frozen where he was, incredibly embarrassed.

"Hey, c'mon, it's not a big deal. Most people have pictures of stuff like that. It's not like we're going to show anybody," Liz said, trying to make him feel less uncomfortable.

"Not a bid deal, Liz? Really! Of course it's a big deal!" Kid exclaimed furiously, tightening his grip on the album.

"Kid," she sighed, but he didn't let her finish.

"I can't believe this. This is absolutely awful. My life is ruined," He said, as melodramatic as ever. Liz rolled her eyes.

"No it's not, Kid. You were really cute when you were little!" Patty said from her position on the floor. Kid only grimaced in response.

Liz, knowing that wasn't the best way to make him feel better about the subject, tried adding, "It's not like we're gonna look at you any differently now that we've seen what you looked like when you were little."

"You're sure?" he asked through an expression that almost looked like he was anticipating a smack in the face.

"O'course!" Patty said cheerfully.

"Yeah. And look at it this way, at least you _have _pictures of when you were little," Liz said, a little bit of sourness on he tongue.

Kid immediately realized what she meant and he only hung his head lower. "Sorry, I... I forgot. I didn't mean to..."

"Don't worry about it," Liz sighed, clapping him on the shoulder. Then she stretched tiredly an said "I think I'm gonna go to bed. See you two in the morning."

As she made her way upstairs, she noticed all of the ripped up closets Patty must have gone through and tried to shove all of their contents back inside and close the doors, but some of them wouldn't close properly. She prayed Kid could wait until morning to fix them, or at least to throw a fit about them.

Kid didn't move from his spot where he was standing as she left the living room. He was lost in thought. His thought wasn't broken until Patty yawned tiredly.

"Hey, Kid?" She asked, returning to her seat on the couch.

"Hm?"

"You should tell me 'bout something that's happening in one of those pictures," she said.

"Um, sure, which one?" he agreed, not really sure he wanted to.

"I don't care which. Maybe the one where you're playing super hero,"

Kid's eye twitched in embarrassment and his blush deepened in color.

* * *

><p><em>AN: well that was cheesy and fluffy as fuck. xD Please review_


End file.
